the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Loud House Couch Gags
These are parodies of the Simpsons couch gags. List: *Normal Couch Gag This is the first couch gag. This is the same as the ending to the Loud House intro. *Flying Luna Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch, and squashes Luna in the air. She comes back down about six seconds later during the TV scene. * Lawsuit Couch Gag Loud sit on the couch lawer run gif them paper for copyright Fox sue Nick for 329.milllion. *Fallen Apart Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits; the couch falls apart leaving the siblings sitting on the cushions on the ground. The side tables slides away as well. *Lincoln on the Ground Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch. Lincoln gets "squashed" off, landing softly on the ground. *Couch Falls to Floor Couch Gag The weight of the Loud siblings causes the couch to fall through the floor. *Egyptian Dance Couch Gag The Loud siblings do an Egyptian dance before jumping on the couch in a 'Ta-da' pose. *Bed on Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit, and the couch opens into a bed, flinging the siblings into the air. They then land on it. *Pets on the Couch Gag The Loud siblings, along with Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo, sits on the couch. Lincoln notices then faces the TV as usual. As seen here, Charles sits on Lincoln's lap, Cliff is on top of the couch's right arm, Geo jumps on the couch cushion, and Walt is on Lori's head. *Tipped Over Couch Gag Lori tips the couch over on its side. Lily sits on a fallen couch cushion. *Missing Couch Gag The Loud siblings comes in and finds the couch missing. *Pushed Off the Couch Gag The Loud siblings gets pushed off the couch by Lori, who gets the couch all to herself while the rest of the siblings sits on the floor.Until Lincoln force throws her on the ground and takes her spot. *Fallen Over Couch Gag The couch falls over backwards; Lily peeks from behind. *Sitting on Lincoln Couch Gag Lincoln is the first to sit on the couch. Then, his sisters sit on the couch sitting on Lincoln by accident. Leni picks up a squashed Lincoln from beneath them. *Tipped Over Couch Gag 2 The Loud siblings sits; the couch tips over backwards and crashes into the brick wall. *Human Pyramid Couch Gag The Loud siblings forms a human pyramid on the couch with Lily on the top. *Lincoln Couch Gag Everyone (except for Lincoln) sits on the couch. Lincoln comes in moments later and lies stretched out on Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn's laps. *Fall Into Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch and halfway fall into it. *Charles Couch Gag Charles is asleep on the couch. When the Loud siblings comes in, he growls ferociously, and the siblings nervously back away slowly. *Cartwheel Couch Gag The Loud siblings (except Lily, who hops after failing to do a proper cartwheel) cartwheels to the couch and lands with a "Ta-da" pose. *Bouncing Around the Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch and ends up bouncing over and under each other until they're in completely different places on the couch. *Knocked Out Couch Gag The Loud siblings runs to the couch, but knocks themselves unconscious in the process. Lily (the only one who isn't knocked out) ends up on the couch. *Lily Poops on the Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch, and then a fart is heard. It came from Lily, Lynn shouts "Feecle incident!", and the Loud siblings (except Lily) runs out in panic, shouting "Loud family out!" *Barnyard Couch Gag The Barnyard gang from Back at the Barnyard (Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy and Peck) are on the couch. Otis smiles at the Loud siblings and invites them to sit. Note: The animation is both 2D for the siblings and CGI for the barn animals. Leni asks, "Is this a barn?" *Monster Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch, which transforms into a monster and swallows the whole siblings. *Rotating Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch. The wall rotates around, leaving an empty couch from the other side. *Outta the Pictures Couch Gag Lily is already on the couch. The Loud siblings run off the edge of the film onto an empty white space and quickly run back. *Deflated Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch. The couch deflates like a balloon. *Small Chair Couch Gag The couch is replaced by a small wooden chair; the Loud siblings sits on it. *Tiny Loud Siblings on the Couch Gag The Loud siblings are shrunk and climb the "giant" couch. *Couch Gag Trap The Loud siblings are caught in a rope trap set up on the floor. *Doppelgangers Couch Gag The Loud siblings run in and find an identical Loud family on the couch. *Crashed Into the Couch Gag The Loud siblings runs in and crashes through the wall, as it turns out the couch and other living room furniture are painted on a backdrop. *Poking from the Couch Gag Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa poke their heads out from behind the couch; Lily pokes out from behind the center cushion. *Bouncing Balls Couch Gag The Loud siblings are balls that bounce onto the couch. Lincoln almost bounces away, but Lori reigns him in and hurls him onto the couch. *Logo Bug on the Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch just as a translucent Nick logo bug appears in the lower right hand corner of the screen. Lori notices it, gets up from the couch, peels it off, and stomps on it (with the other siblings joining her in stomping it) before returning to the couch. *Luan Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch and there is a rope at the top; Luan pulls it and ten buckets appear at the top. There is water in them and they splash on the other siblings, getting them wet,Lincoln Punches Luan and the others aplaud. *Star Trek Couch Gag The Loud siblings are beamed onto the couch, Star Trek-style. *Shot Up the Ceilings Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch and get shot into the ceiling, with only their legs and feet showing. *Time Bandits Couch Gag In a loose parody of the film, Time Bandits, the Loud siblings chase after the couch and the back wall as it slides down an endless hallway. *Cartoon Loop Couch Gag The Loud siblings run in from the side past a repeating background shot of the couch and TV (a parody where 1950s and 1960s cartoons repeated backgrounds in order to save money). *Black and White Couch Gag The living room is shown in black and white. The Loud siblings—animated as smiling, rubber-hosed cartoon characters of the early 1930s—come in and do a stiff dance. *Hey Arnold! Couch Gag Arnold from Hey Arnold! sits on the couch. He waves at the Loud siblings. Lincoln says, "Hey Arnold!" *The Angry Beavers Couch Gag The beavers, Norbert and Daggett, from The Angry Beavers sit on the couch. The Loud siblings get shocked, and Lincoln gets an axe, which scares the beavers into running off. Lincoln says "I hate beavers". *Fax Machine Couch Gag Like a fax machine, the couch ejects a sheet of paper with a screenshot of the Loud siblings which then floats into the air, before sliding beneath the couch. *The Brady Bunch Couch Gag Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo are in a Brady Bunch-style sixteen-square grid, with the couch in the center square. Everyone runs to the center square. *Go-Kart Couch Gag The Loud siblings drive around the room in go-karts, wearing Shriner fezzes. They line up in front of the couch and honk their horns simultaneously. *Coloring the Couch Gag The Loud siblings are colorless blobs. Mechanical arms color and detail the family. *Robots Couch Gag The Loud siblings are ten malfunctioning robots who buzz and waddle their way to the couch (or at least near it). *Bowling Pin Couch Gag A bowling pin clearing scares Cliff off the couch, then a pinsetter places the siblings on the couch like bowling pins. *The Hole Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits on the couch. Leni notices a plug in the middle of the floor and pulls it. Everyone and everything gets sucked down the drain. *Bubbles Couch Gag Clear blue bubble versions of the Loud siblings float into the room, land on the couch, and pop. *Upside Down Couch Gag Everybody and everything is upside-down. The Loud siblings (also upside-down) come in and sit on the couch, but end up falling on the ceiling/floor. *Jet Pack Couch Gag The Loud siblings flies into the room wearing jet packs. Lily spirals in last, landing in Luna's lap. *Whack-a-Mole Couch Gag The couch is now a giant Whack-a-Mole game, with the Loud siblings as the moles. An unseen player tries to hit one of the Loud moles—and successfully gets Lincoln. *Locked Out Couch Gag The living room is empty. Cut to outside where Lincoln is struggling with a locked front door while his sisters wait impatiently. *Clyde Couch Gag Clyde sits on the couch with the Loud siblings (except Lori). Lori comes and sits on the couch, then Clyde starts acting like a robot as usual and leaves the house. *The Fairly OddParents Couch Gag On a white background, Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly OddParents poof up the Loud siblings. Then, they poof up the living room, and then poof up a couch for them to sit on. *KaBlam! Couch Gag Henry and June from KaBlam! sit on the couch. They wave at the Loud siblings. The siblings are confused. *Astronaut Couch Gag The Loud siblings are dressed as astronauts and sit on the couch just as it blasts off into space. *Trough Couch Gag The couch is a trough filled with water. The Loud siblings, with their butts on fire, rush to the trough and sit to extinguish the fire. They all sigh in relief as steam billows out. *Auto-Crusher Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits. An auto-crusher compresses them all into a rectangular block. *Treadmill Couch Gag The floor is a treadmill. Lori, Leni,Luan, Lynn,Lincoln,,Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily run in place for a few seconds, then successfully dismount, while Luna gets stuck on it, yelling "Lana, stop this crazy thing!" a la George Jetson in the original closing credits of The Jetsons. *Chalkboard Couch Gag The Loud siblings find themselves in a classroom where Lana and Lola are writing the blackboard punishment phrase, "We will not mess with the opening credits", making a chalkboard gag within a couch gag. *Laundry Couch Gag Lori enters with a laundry basket, humming as she hangs wet sheet versions of Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily on a clothesline. *Rollercoaster Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits. A safety lower bar lowers over the laps and the couch zooms around the room like a roller coaster car. *Banana Peel Couch Gag The Loud siblings slips on banana peels on the floor, flipping upside-down in the air, but all land safely on the couch. *Shredder Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch, but get sucked inside and come out looking like a shredded piece of paper. *Ugly Counterparts Couch Gag The Loud siblings run in and find ugly crudely drawn counterparts of them. Both family look at each other and run screaming out the room. *Karate Couch Gag The Loud siblings leaps into the room, all dressed in white karate uniforms and black belts. They chop the couch to pieces while Lincoln does a spinning kick and clicks on the TV with the remote. *Bumper Cars Couch Gag Everyone (save Lily, who's with Lori) comes in on bumper cars and slams Lincoln into the wall repeatedly. *Hot Coals Couch Gag The Loud siblings (save Lily, who is in Lori's arms) are barefoot and briskly walking across a bed of hot coals. When the siblings sits on the couch, they prop their feet up, revealing their black and smoldering soles. *Tarzan Couch Gag Lori, Leni, Luna, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily (dressed in jungle loincloths) swing into the room on a vine gracefully like Tarzan. Lincoln, however, swings by, fails to release the vine in time, and crashes offscreen like George of the Jungle. *Vibrating Couch Gag The Loud siblings sits down. Lincoln puts a coin in the "Magic Fingers" slot on his side of the couch. The couch vibrates away, taking the siblings with it. *Lisa Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch (except Lisa). Lisa comes in with an experiment that explodes on the others' faces. They all glare at Lisa, who giggles nervously and says "My bad". *SpongeBob SquarePants Couch Gag The living room is underwater, and the Loud siblings swim to the couch and sit down. Then, SpongeBob and Patrick from SpongeBob SquarePants float down to the couch and sit with them. SpongeBob says, "Hi, neighbors!" while Patrick laughs. *Whoopee Cushion Couch Gag Luan puts a whoopee cushion under Lincoln's spot. When the siblings sits down, Lincoln sits on it and triggers its farting sound. Lincoln blushes and grins sheepishly at Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily (who are frowning) while Luan laughs. *Matrix Couch Gag The shot opens on the TV rather than the couch. The family runs in and freezes in mid-air. The camera pans around them in Matrix-style bullet-time. When the camera is angled on the couch, time resumes normally and they sit down without further incident. *Preschool Shows Couch Gag Lily is on the couch. The rest of the Loud siblings come in dressed as characters from preschool shows (Lori is dressed as Big Bird from Sesame Street, Leni is dressed as Barney the Dinosaur, Luna is dressed as Henry the Octopus from The Wiggles, Luan is dressed as Tinky Winky from Teletubbies, Lynn is dressed as Caillou, Lincoln is dressed as Blue from Blue's Clues, Lucy is dressed as Elmo from Sesame Street, Lana is dressed as Boots, and Lola is dressed as Dora the Explorer, and Lisa is dressed as Pablo from The Backyardigans) and Lily applauds with delight. *Charles and Cliff Couch Gag Charles and Cliff dance on hind legs like Snoopy on A Charlie Brown Christmas while the popular Peanuts theme plays. When the siblings come in, Charles and Cliff slowly stop dancing, sit on their hind legs, for example: Charles barks while Cliff licks himself. *Prison Couch Gag The couch is outside a prison wall. A siren wails and a searchlight moves as the Loud siblings (dressed in striped prison jumpsuits) tunnel their way to the couch. *CatDog Couch Gag CatDog are sitting on the couch. The Loud siblings watch in shock and confusion and step back. The siblings talk about how weird it is that a cat and a dog are conjoined together, and Lana asks "How do they go to the bathroom?" *Garden Couch Gag The couch is replaced by a hedge. A gardener comes in and creates a topiary of the Loud siblings. *Crane Machine Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch as normal. A crane game clamp comes down and picks up Lincoln. Lincoln screams in pain as he's being pulled out of frame. *Flipbook Couch Gag Drawn in pencil, the siblings sit in a flipbook flipped by live-action hands. *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Couch Gag Ickis, Krumm and Oblina from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters sit on the couch. The Loud siblings come in and the monsters trigger their scare modes, terrifying the living daylights out of them and they run out screaming. Except for Lincoln,who then scares the 3 monsters and sits down. *Etch-a-Sketch Couch Gag The couch is drawn on a "Etch-a-Sketch" and Lincoln yells "Yes!" when the screenshot is completed. *Gingerbread Couch Gag Everybody and everything is made of gingerbread; Leni takes a bite out of Lincoln's head. *Mime Couch Gag The girls are all mimes, walking against the wind and then sitting on a nonexistent couch.Lincoln comes in(He isn't a mime) and sits with his siblings. *Catscratch Couch Gag The cats, Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik, from Catscratch are sitting on the couch. They wave at the Loud siblings. Lily says, "Kitty!" *Photo Couch Gag A Polaroid photo ejects onto the couch; it develops into a photo of the siblings. *Play-Doh Couch Gag There is a Play-Doh press on the black wall; it presses colored Play-Doh versions of everybody out onto the couch. *Cake Couch Gag Everybody is squeezed like frosting out of a pastry bag unto the top of a cake. *Pie Couch Gag Everybody's head pops out of a giant piece of apple pie. Leni takes a bite from the pie. *Microwave Couch Gag A tray is placed into a microwave, and the siblings rise as the tray is cooked. *Cleaning Rack Couch Gag Everybody is a bag on a moving dry-cleaning rack, which stops over the couch. *Rugrats Couch Gag Fuck You Rugrats Couch Gag this couch gag is deflected by niko tallides *Catapult Couch Gag The couch is outside, mounted on the end of a catapult. The siblings sit on the couch, and then get launched skyward. *Surprise Couch Gag Luna comes into a darkened living room. The lights go up; the living room is set up with balloons and streamers and her siblings, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, the pets, and a whole group of Nicktoon characters (Doug Funnie, Porkchop, Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chickie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Ren Hoëk, Stimpy, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Spunky, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, Henry, June, Arnold, Gerald, Norbert, Daggett, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Donnie Thornberry, CatDog, Niko Tallides, Everest, Tracker, Sylvia, Arrby, Sweetie, Seaame Workshop, Octo Blowhoe, Harvey Brown, Zooli, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail, Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, Sam Dullard, Pelswick, Ginger Foutley, Carl Foutley, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Chloe Carmichael, Zim, Gir, Rudy Tabootie, Penny, Snap, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Tak, Todd, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Bessie Higgenbottom, Ben, Happy, Penny, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, King Julien, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Dudley Puppy, Robot, Monster, Michelangelo, Sanjay, Craig, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Harvey Beaks, Fee, Foo, Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket, Ansi, and Olly) all shout "Surprise!". Luna gets startled and faints into a coma.Lincoln says " Oh my gosh! We killed Luna!" (a reference to South Park). Note: The animation is 2D for the animated Nicktoons and CGI for the CGI Nicktoons. I made this in response to Nicktoons' 25th Anniversary. *Vicky Couch Gag The Loud siblings enters the living room and sits on the couch like normal. Lincoln then pulls off his face, revealing himself to be Vicky from The Fairly OddParents. Vicky pulls out a chainsaw and Lynn starts to panic & runs screaming with Vicky chasing after her, while her sisters don't seem to be aware of this. Then Vicky hears the pets, and they start chasing her instead. *Parade Couch Gag The siblings float into the living room as parade balloons and Cliff hisses and pops the one that looks like Lincoln. *Assembly Line Couch Gag The couch moves down an automated assembly line; Lincoln is added by a mechanical arm. *Dollar Under the Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch. Then, Lincoln sticks out a dollar from under the couch and they all fight over it. *Beef Luna Couch Gag Luna sits on the couch and it turns into carved beef. Then Luna touches herself and she turns into beef. Lincoln comes and eats her and the couch. *Luna Turns Into Stone Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch, but it suddenly turn into stone. It came from Leni, and then she touches Luna and accidentally turns her into stone. *Claymation Couch Gag The living room is made of clay. Eleven balls roll to the couch to form into Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. *The Simpsons Couch Gag The Loud siblings run in to see the Simpsons on their couch. Leni asks them, "Who are you?" *Musical Chairs Couch Gag The couch is replaced by ten wooden stools. Boogie music plays as the siblings play musical chairs. When the music stops, everyone, except for Lincoln, sits down. Lincoln then knocks it Luna with a bat and takes her chair. *Vending Machine Couch Gag A vending machine filled with snacks looking like some characters (including the Loud siblings, for example: Lori is a cupcake, Leni is a Twix bar, Luna is a Hershey's chocolate bar, Luan is MnM's, Lynn is a granola bar, Lincoln is a 3 musketeers, Lucy is a dark chocolate Dove bar, Lola is a strawberry Pop Tart, Lana is Doritos, Lisa is Skittles, and Lily is a Reese's peanut butter cup) from the show appears instead of the couch. Clyde comes in, selects Luna, and bites the head off before leaving. *Luna Couch Gag The Loud siblings (except Luna) sit on the couch. Then Luna comes in with large speakers and her electric guitar. She plays it so loud it booms from the speakers and flew the other Louds off the couch. After that, Luna shouts "Thank you!"Lincoln and the other than beat Luna up. *Bulletin Board Couch Gag The siblings on the couch is pinned up, one by one, onto a bulletin board. *Lego Couch Gag The living room is made of Lego bricks and the siblings are built one by one out of Legos. *Magician Couch Gag A magician walks into the living room and uses his cape to make the couch and siblings appear. *Lite-Brite Couch Gag Two hands add to a Lite-Brite of the siblings on the couch. *Painting the Couch Gag The Loud siblings are painted on the couch gag. *Chalkboard Couch Gag 2 The twins, Lana and Lola, are writing on the Chalkboard "We will not bring the chalkboard home", another chalkboard gag within a couch gag. *Missing Couch Gag 2 The Loud siblings run to find that the couch is missing, and they chase it around the world and into outer space. *Olympics Couch Gag There's an Olympic-sized pool leading to the couch. The Loud siblings take their places on the marks and swim to the couch once a starter pistol goes off. Lori is 1st, Leni is 2nd,Luan is 3rd, Lynn is 4th,Lincoln is 5th,Lucy is 6th, Lana is s7th, Lola is 8th, Lisa is 9th, and Lily is last. The siblings look around, wondering where Luna is. Cut to a shot of a unconscious Luna floating facedown in the pool. *Train Couch Gag The Loud siblings are at an underground train station where a train pulls in and opens its doors, revealing the living room, complete with the couch. The Louds get in and sigh as the door closes and the train pulls off. *Sanjay and Craig Couch Gag The Loud siblings come in to see Sanjay and Craig sitting on their couch. Lincoln says, "Hey dudes!" *Harvey Beaks Couch Gag Harvey, Fee and Foo from Harvey Beaks are sitting on the couch. Harvey waves at the Loud siblings. Leni says, "Hi bird! Hi mythical creatures!" *Cardboard Couch Gag The couch is outside the house, which is a cardboard set that falls down on the Louds. *ChalkZone Couch Gag Rudy from ChalkZone draws the Louds' living room just as they run in to sit. Leni asks Rudy to draw her some apple juice, and Rudy obliges. Leni pats him on the head as he smiles. *Arrested Couch Gag The Loud siblings run in to find a dead body on their floor. The police arrive, and the siblings flee on the couch driven by Lori. They are caught and placed in a police lineup. There, they are identified as the murderers instead of the Turner's from The Fairly OddParents and the Patel's from Sanjay and Craig. They are jailed, and then electrocuted. When electrocuted, they scream and light up.Note:Lincoln is absent. *Daredevil Couch Gag A daredevil jumps the Loud siblings with a motorcycle. *Pig Goat Banana Cricket Couch Gag The Loud siblings come in to see Pig, Goat, Banana and Cricket on their couch. Lincoln says, "Am I dreaming?" *Ice Cream Couch Gag The couch is a bowl. An arm releases eleven scoops of ice cream resembling the Loud siblings into the bowl then tops the bowl then tops the ice cream with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, almonds and a cherry. Charles sniffs and licks the sundae, taking scoops of the ice cream away, and burps as he leaves the room. *Game Over Couch Gag Loud siblings being selected via game. *Springboard Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch. A springboard then comes out and smashes them to the screen. *Danny Antonucci Couch Gag The entire couch scene is drawn and animated by Danny Antonucci. Lincoln asks Lori "Can you get me some soda?", but Lori shouts "Get soda yourself, you dork!" He asks Lola, but Lola threatens "If you make me get soda for you, I'll tell Mom you used me as a slave!" Lincoln asks Luan, and she insists. She walks into the kitchen to get soda for Lincoln. But little does Lincoln know, Luan setting up a soda prank by shaking the soda can too much. She comes back to the living room, gives Lincoln the shaken can. When he opens it, the soda explodes all over Lincoln's face. His sisters all laugh at Lincoln, who then knocks out Luna and threatens to do it to the rest.Lincoln laughs while his sisters groan. Note: This is animated by Danny Antonucci, creator of Ed, Edd n Eddy. He even animated the characters with the Squigglevision-like lines and used the cartoon sound effects from A.K.A. Cartoons (including "Subaluwa" when soda fizzed all over Lincoln). *Wacky Races Couch Gag In a parody of Wacky Races, the Loud siblings race against many characters, but all of them crash near the finish line and their pets win and glare at them. Note: Leni is wearing her outfit from "Driving Miss Hazy". *Ice Sculptures Couch Gag The Loud siblings are sculpted in ice sitting on the couch. *Gravity Couch Gag The siblings (save Lily) tries to get to the couch as if they're climbing from different directions. However, gravity pulls them away, and Lincoln falls up through the ceiling and into the sky. *Minecraft Couch Gag The entire opening sequence is done in Minecraft. When the siblings arrive to the couch, a creeper resembling Walt comes in and explodes part of the house. *Bubble Wrap Couch Gag The couch and floor are covered in bubble wrap, which everybody pops. *Ski Lift Couch Gag The couch is a ski lift. The siblings walks in, ready to go skiing. The couch rises up. Seconds later, the couch comes back down and the siblings are all injured. Except for Lily, who comes in and has a medal and isn't injured. *Smartphones Couch Gag The siblings are playing with their smartphones as they walk in. But, they don't pay attention to where they're going and bump into each other and fall over. They pick up their smartphones and carry on playing. *Goldi-Luna and the Nine Bears Couch Gag In a parody of Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn,Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa are shown walking into their home. They find out that someone has been eating their porridge and broke their couch but they catch Luna who is sleeping on Lisa's couch. He wakes up to find the nine of them surrounding him, causing a fight between them that ends with the kids eating parts of Luna's body, and Walt and Cliff play tug-of-war for the arm. Charles and Geo are confused. The scene is revealed to be a story Leni told to a traumatized Lily. *Sushi Couch Gag People start to eat each Loud sibling off of a sushi plate that is sitting on a moving boat except for Luna who falls into the water and gets eaten by a fish after the boat flips over. * Pixels Couch Gag A pixelated version of the opening sequence. *Soccer Couch Gag Lincoln fails at making goal saves, as Lynn continues kicking soccer balls at him until he is buried in them. *Jimmy Neutron Couch Gag The Loud siblings sit on the couch. Then, Jimmy Neutron crashes through the window on his rocket, startling them. Jimmy says "My bad." Jimmy's rocket has broken down, so Lisa fixes it for him. Jimmy is fascinated by Lisa's intelligence and tell her they can hang out sometime and show her his lab. Lisa breaks the fourth wall by saying she'd love to, but she and the others have to get started on their show. So Jimmy bids them farewell and flies off. Note: The animation is 2D for the Louds and CGI for Jimmy Neutron. * Eddsworld Couch Gag This couch gag is similar to the normal one, but the main characters from Eddsworld replace the Loud siblings. * The Lincoln Show Couch Gag When the Louds enter the living room, they see their adult counterparts from The Lincoln Show and all characters scream, then they run away. NOTE: This is a parody of a couch gag from The Simpsons which feature The Simpson Family's counterparts from The Tracey Ullman Show, a show created by Matt Groening which started airing on early April, 1987 and ended on late May, 1990 (which makes it having 4 seasons in total). The Tracey Ullman Show ''featured shorts of ''The Simpsons. There is another couch gag like this, but with crudely-drawn counterparts. * Stuck in the Middle Couch Gag The Loud siblings come in and sees the cartoon version of the Diaz family from the Disney show Stuck in the Middle sitting on their couch. Lincoln says, "We're similar, am I right?" * Genderbent Couch Gag When the Louds enter the living room, they find their genderbent counterparts sitting on their couch. When they all look at each other, everyone screams and run out the living room. Except for Lincoln and Linka, who go get a soda. Note: There are two couch gags like this, but with crudely-drawn counterparts and The Lincoln Show adult counterparts. * Slow-Motion Couch Gag The Louds make a mad dash to the couch and Lincoln uses a remote (which is presumably Lisa's) and presses a button that causes his sisters to run in slow motion. Lincoln runs to the couch and sit on it laughing in victory. But he accidentally presses another button that causes his sisters to go super fast and they crash into Lincoln, sending him crashing through a wall and out the house flying in full speed. * Genderbent Couch Gag 2 The entire intro is the same as the normal intro but with the genderswapped characters. We pan into the genderswapped city of Royal Woods to school were Leif and Lexx go to. We see the twins writing on the chalkboard in school, and then the school bell rings and they leave. Outside, they both ride on the green car (the same car Lexx rides on "One of the Boys"). At Linka's school, Linka is in class until the school bell rings and Linka leaves. Loki, Loni and Leon are at a grocery store paying for the items the bought, and Loni accidentally pays for Leon and is put in a grocery bag. At music class, the kids all play their instruments but the music teacher tells Luke to leave because of him playing the electric guitar too loud. The twins Leif and Lexx continue driving through town and pass by Luke, Lane, Boy Lynn and Levi who are doing their activities, and then get in the van with Loki, Loni and Leon. Lars suddenly appears in the van, startling them. And then, we see Leon, who appears to be driving the van, but we pan out revealing Loki who's the one driving and Leon was just playing with his steering wheel toy. Linka is running and passes by her best friend Chloe (genderswapped version of Clyde) and also pass by Bebe, Loki's girlfriend. Once she gets home, she gets run over by Leif and Lexx, and then run from the van that Loki is parking in the garage. Inside the couch, Linka is the first to sit on the couch and then her brothers hop on the couch too. The pets Carly (Charles), Claire (Cliff), Winnie (Walt) and Gina (Geo) sit on the floor. Note: The couch gag at the end is the same as the normal one, but with the genderswapped Louds. * Loud Time Couch Gag A parody of the Adventure Time intro. We pan through a Royal Woods version of the Land of Ooo, and then into Lincoln's room, where Lincoln is dressed as Finn and Clyde is in the form of Jake. They fist bump each other in the same fashion as Finn and Jake high-fiving each other. Then, the theme song plays and imagery shows up on screen, such as the title "Loud Time", with an electric guitar going through the word "Time" in the same way the sword from the Adventure Time theme song does, with Lincoln and Clyde depicted as angels and lift up a banner that says "with Lincoln and Clyde". Clyde then dogpiles on Lincoln in the same way as Jake hopping on Finn's face. Lincoln is then seen riding on Clyde through town. The characters' faces appear on screen and then Lincoln, Clyde and the Loud family climbs up a couch that is at the top of a giant cliff. "Loud Time" appears again and when Clyde sees Lori dressed as Princess Bubblegum, he acts like a robot and leaves. The lyrics go: "Loud Time, dogpile on your friend, we'll go through very loud places, with Lincoln Loud and Clyde, his friend. The chaos will never end it's Loud Time" * Rabbits Couch Gag The Loud siblings run in to and see their original rabbit counterparts sitting on their couch. Every Louds look at each other and run out the living room screaming. Note: There are three couch gags like this, but with crudely-drawn counterparts, The Lincoln Show adult counterparts and genderbent counterparts. * Finger Paint Couch Gag Lily does a finger painting of the Loud siblings on the couch. * Couch Gag of Youth The Loud siblings sit on the couch that turns them all into babies (except for Lily, who is already one). * Anvil Couch Gag Luan sets an anvil at the top so it would fall on Lincoln. The other siblings come to sit on the couch, but Luan's prank backfires, as the anvil drops on Lincoln's foot instead. Lincoln lets out a scream of pain, and Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily glare angrily at Luan. * Black Friday Couch Gag The Loud siblings are in line at a store for Black Friday sitting on their couch. They fall asleep at night, and when morning arrives, the Louds dash into the store. Later that day, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa come out the store horribly beaten. Lori says "That was literally the worst shopping experience of my life." It turns out Lily was the one who thrashed them as she comes out with a new expensive tablet.But then Lincoln trips Lily and steals her tablet,and Lily dies right there,but the other nine sisters just leave instead, Note: I inspired this from the ending of the Disney show Good Luck Charlie episode "It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving". (DO NOT EDIT THIS!!!!!!) Category:Couch Gags Category:Miscellaneous Category:Crossovers